Described below is an input device for ascertaining manual operation, having a touch-sensitive sensor element that is mounted movably in a direction of operation of the manual operation. Also described below is a vehicle having an input device as described.
Operating devices of the type in question are known in principle particularly also for use in vehicles, which means that separate documentary evidence is not required therefor. By way of example, input devices are touch-sensitive pushbutton switches that a vehicle occupant of a vehicle can use to activate and/or deactivate a control function by touch. Such control functions may be station selection for a car radio, activation and deactivation of a windshield wiper, adjustment of an automatically adjustable mirror, combinations of these and/or the like, for example.
Especially in the case of vehicles, but also in the case of other environments that have increased exposure to external mechanical influences, the problem can arise that operation is disrupted by an unforeseen movement of the vehicle or of an area in which the person effecting operation is standing or sitting. As such, the disrupting effect can mean that the originally intended input function is effected at an undesirably displaced spot or at an undesirably shifted time on account of the disruption. Although the resultant uncertainty of the input function can normally be reversed again by appropriate further inputs, this is complicated and awkward. Especially when the person effecting operation is a driver of a vehicle, this proves to be particularly disadvantageous because the driver can be distracted from his actual driving task by the multiplicity of further inputs that are now required.
Such an operating device is disclosed by DE 10 2012 203 831 A1, for example. In the case of this operating device, the sensor element is mounted movably in the direction of operation. The sensor element is prestressed counter to an operating force by a spring. When the sensor element is operated in the direction of operation, after it has been displaced by a prescribed travel, it operates an electrical switching element. No measurement of force takes place. Especially when used in vehicles, it is found to be disadvantageous that there is no connection of the sensor element to the switching element. This can lead to noise and also to malfunctions. The prestressing counter to an operating force promotes this disadvantage further.